Congratulation
by 1211dooty
Summary: Now you won't even pick up my calls Instead of you, I hear a dull voice There are always hard days But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative (XiuHan FF)


Hari Valentine itu sudah belalu sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, tapi sejak saat itu juga Xiumin tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Luhan. Entah bagaimana keadaan Luhan ataupun bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Luhan sekarang. Seakan waktu 6 bulan menelan semua kehidupan tentang Luhan.

Saat itu, Xiumin masih ingat bagaimana setiap kata yang di ucapkan Luhan untuk istirahat sejenak tentang hubungan mereka. Xiumin tidak bisa menyalahkan semua kepada Luhan, karena bagi Xiumin hubungan pasangan kekasih itu tentang bagaimana kedua belah pihak bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan pasangannya, jadi jika Luhan meminta istirahat untuk hubungan mereka, mungkin Xiumin punya salah dan membuat Luhan sedih.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Honey bunny sweetie udah muncul ?",tanya Baekhyun sewot saat melihat Xiumin hanya melihat smartphonenya dengan tatapan sedih.

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Xiumin sekarang , bahkan adik Xiumin ,Jong In tau bagaimana keadaan kakaknya 6 bulan belakangan. Katakan Baekhyun adalah teman terdekat Xiumin dan hanya Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi tempat cerita kisah Xiumin.

"Jeez… tidak bisakah kau hilangkan nama Luhan dari otak kecilmu itu ? Dia tidak akan kembali dan aku yakin akan itu", Baekhyun beranjak menjauh saat di lihatnya Xiumin hanya bisa diam .

"Justru karena otak ku kecil ,Baek sangat sulit untuk menghapus dan menggantinya", gumam Xiumin sedih .

6 bulan 3 hari

Hari – hari semakin lama semakin berjalan lama untuk Xiumin . Kini dirinya mulai memikirkan setiap ucapan dan perilakunya yang dulu, apa dia pernah jahat atau melukai hati Luhan atau Luhan mulai tidak nyaman dengan hubungan mereka atau apa ? Semua spekulasi itu seakan memenuhi pikiran Xiumin.

Bahkan soal matematika Jong In masih lebih mudah dari pada harus memikirkan soal Luhan. Bagi Xiumin ,Luhan adalah semua jarum yang harus di temukannya dalam tumbukan batu. Rasanya berat itu mengambil setiap batu dan sekali kau menemukan jarum itu jika kau tidak bisa hati-hati justru kau yang akan terlukan karena ujungnya yang tajam. Dan bagi Xiumin , Luhan seperti itu.

"Hyung"

"Hyung"

"Hyung"

"YAK ! HYUNG ", teriakan Jong In seakan membuat Xiumin sadar dari lamunannya .

"Oh .. kenapa ?",tanya Xiumin saat keasadarannya kembali setelah beberapa detik pikirannya berlayang-layang di atas langit-langit stasiun kereta api.

"Keretanya sudah datang, apa hyung tidak ingin naik?", Jong In memandang Xiumin sayu saat tau jika hyung tersayangnya itu seakan kehilangan setengah jiwanya sejak Luhan , kekasih Xiumin menghilang 6 bulan lalu.

Sudah banyak kata mutiara atau harapan palsu yang Jong In keluarkan untuk menghibur Xiumin agar tidak terlalu memikirkan kemana perginya Luhan atau kenapa Luhan pergi, tapi semuanya sia-sia saat Xiumin melihat photo kenangan mereka. Bohong jika Jong In tidak marah melihat hyung tersayangnya harus seperti ini.

"Oh.. ayo"

.

.

.

 _Now you won't even pick up my calls_

 _Instead of you, I hear a dull voice_

 _There are always hard days_

 _But you can't win over that moment and you look for an alternative_

 _Let's take some time_

 _When I heard that_

 _I understood it exactly as it sounded_

 _That we should take some time_

 _When you said let's take some time_

 _When you said let's think about it_

 _You looked into my eyes and made me believe you_

 _Like this_

 _How could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face as you completely forgot about me_

 _As you're being so happy_

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah kaki Xiumin mulai memasukin gerbong kereta saat itulah mata kecil Xiumin melihat seseorang yang di rindukannya 6bulan belakangan sedang tertawa bahagia dengan seseorang lain dalam rengkuhannya.

Tanpa di sadari butiran bening mulai menghiasi pipi putih Xiumin , pertahannnya seakan runtuh saat tau jika semua penantiannya adalah sia-sia, semua pikiran yang di buatnya tentang Luhan semua hilang saat melihat Luhan tertawa bahagia dengan seseorang lain yang Xiumin tidak kenal.

Tawa yang sudah sangat Xiumin rindukan dan pelukan hangat itu adalah tempat berlindung yang selalu Xiumin gunakan untuk bertahan , kini semua hilang tergantikan sakit hati yang mendalam. Seakan semua sudah tidak ada artinya Xiumin berlari keluar dari gerbong kereta dengan isakan yang di tahannya.

"Tidak, mungkin itu hanya saudara jauhnya..tidak … ini salah", isak Xiumin lirih

Jong In yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa diam dan tidak bergerak. Seakan waktu menelannya bulat-bulan dan membuatnya tidak terlihat. Jong In melihat semuanya, bagaimana laki-laki itu menghianati cinta hyungnya dan bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa dengan bebasnya tertawa dengan seseorang lain tanpa mengingat tentang hyungnya.

Jong In membunuhnya saat itu juga, tapi

'Bugh'

"SH*T ! KAU….Baek…? ", erang Luhan saat merasakan pelipisnya berdarah dan melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terkepal.

"APA LO PUAS SEKARANG ? KALAU LO GAK BISA JAGA DIA JANGAN PERNAH KASIH HARAPAN BUS*K LO !", teriak Baekhyun dengan melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Luhan sekali lagi.

Teriakan penumpang kereta api membuat ricuh keadaan dan semuanya berhilir keluar dari gerbong. Berbeda dengan Jong In yang justru terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memukul wajah Luhan.

"Baek Hyung…?", gumam Jong In lirih

"Kejar Xiumin , bawa dia pulang", ucap Baekhyun lalu mulai melangkah menjauh keluar dari gerbong dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan lebam di sekitar wajahnya.

Jong In yang mendengar perintah Baekhyun seakan tersadar dengan keadaan hyungnya saat ini. Di kejarnya Xiumin yang sudah menghilang sejak melihat adegan mesra laki-laki itu dengan orang lain yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya.

 _Congratulations, you're so amazing_

 _Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

 _How could you trample on me?_

 _I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything_

 _How is he? Is he better than me?_

 _Did he erase all your memories about me?_

 _Yes, your happiness is all that matters_

 _No, I'm not gonna tell a lie like that_

 _Why should I wish you happiness_

 _When you're the one who left me?_

 _I don't give a_

END


End file.
